


i like the way my bedsheets look on your body

by writingsbydestiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Early Mornings, F/F, Fanon, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lesbian Character, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: The morning after – with Hermione Granger in Pansy Parkinson’s bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	i like the way my bedsheets look on your body

**Author's Note:**

> As of March 1, 2021, this fic is currently being edited. I think my writing has improved a bit and I’m currently going back on my previous works (the ones published in 2020) to rewrite them.
> 
> The plot of the stories are going to be the same, but as I edit it, the flow of writing is going to improve. If this is your first time reading this fic, welcome! Apologies for the messy writing, I promise it’s going to get better when it’s edited. If you would like to bookmark this fic and come back later when the writing is better, you’re free to do so!
> 
> I’ll most likely be finished polishing up everything by the last week of March. I’m going to leave a note and clarify that the fic is already updated when I am done.
> 
> Much love,  
> Lucienne.

Pansy groaned softly at the sound of quill scribbling on parchment, slowly pulling her into consciousness. She opened her eyelids and was met by the sight of Hermione propped up beside her, a journal on her lap as she wrote on it with what seemed like great determination. Pansy laid there for a while, taking in the sight of her girlfriend – Hermione’s dark skin contrasting the white sheets beautifully, her hair glowing in the glint of sunlight seeping through the glass window beside Pansy’s bed.

“Morning,” whispered Pansy as she scooted closer to the woman next to her. Hermione jumped at the sudden interruption, clutching the sheets against her chest. “You act as if I haven’t memorised every inch of you, Granger.”

“I’m naked.” announced Hermione flatly, as if it wasn’t the obvious.

“I’m aware.” Pansy replied as she pulled Hermione closer to her body, their noses touching. “I undressed you myself.”

Hermione locked eyes with Pansy, her hand instinctively grabbing the back of Pansy’s head as she pressed her lips on hers. Their lips moved against each other’s so naturally, the vivid imagination of them moving slowly on the dance floor in Pansy’s mind as her tongue slips past Hermione’s lips, finally dipping Hermione in the middle of the dance floor, as she hummed a song quietly. Pansy groaned blissfully when she tasted the sweetness of strawberries on Hermione’s tongue, taking her back to the memory of them getting drunk on strawberry flavoured firewhisky the night before.

After a few moments, Pansy pulled away, both of them panting, it was as if the air was knocked out of their lungs. Hermione grabbed a bowl of strawberries on the bedside table – Pansy attempted to reach for the bowl but Hermione playfully slapped her hand away. With a mischievous smirk on her face, Hermione picked a strawberry off of the bowl and dipped it in white chocolate, she turned back to Pansy and motioned the strawberry against Pansy’s mouth. Pansy’s lips parted, her swollen lips wrapping around the fruit as she made eye contact with Hermione suggestively.

Pansy ‘accidentally’ lets a drop of the white chocolate drip from her lips, Hermione expertly catching it with her finger; Pansy grabs Hermione’s hand and wraps her mouth around Hermione’s index finger, her eyes closing in delight. She fluttered her eyes open and was met with the sight of Hermione, her lips parted, as she looked at Pansy in awe.

Pansy knew that being in a relationship with a woman was very new to Hermione; Hermione has never been with a woman before Pansy and thus, she never knew such exquisite beauty in the way a woman moved, a woman _loved_ , until Pansy.

“What have you got in your journal, my love?” Pansy asked curiously, her eyes drifting on the journal sprawled absentmindedly behind Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the journal from its place – she couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she showed her girlfriend her recent work. “I’m working on the finalisation of my novel. I can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

The brunette praised her girlfriend proudly, she knew Hermione has been working on her novel for over two years. “I’m so proud of you, ‘Mione.”

Pansy is an artist and she often illustrates books Hermione have read to her; they were the perfect match – Hermione writing words that speak of love, representation, and kindness as Pansy turns Hermione’s writings into reality with every brush stroke. Together, they helped with creating a world where the elimination of pureblood supremacy is implemented; they’ve come a long way and yet, they’re just getting started.

Collecting her art supplies, Pansy sat opposite of Hermione on her king sized bed, as Hermione continued finishing the final touches on her novel; Pansy has started sketching the breathtaking view of the sunlight reflecting beautifully on Hermione – Pansy would even come as far as describing Hermione as a goddess, because she is, in Pansy’s eyes.

The both of them sat there in comfortable silence, only the sounds of brush strokes and quill on paper could be heard through Pansy’s bedroom.

With the last brush stroke, Pansy has finished her painting and Hermione has brewed herself a coffee with wandless magic.

Hermione bit back a smile threatening to spill from her lips as she took in the sight of Pansy’s artwork. It was a live portrait of Hermione writing her novel, enchanted to move by itself, making the painting reflect on reality as painting-Hermione moved to take a sip of her coffee.

_“I like the way my bedsheets look on your body.”_ whispered Pansy against Hermione’s neck as she leaned on her shoulder.

Hermione rewards Pansy by placing her mouth on hers, Hermione’s lips traveling from Pansy’s mouth to her jaw, and then down her neck. Pansy’s head rolls in pleasure, her manicured fingers gripping on the strands of Hermione’s coiled hair as Hermione worked her magic against Pansy’s brown skin, sucking and nibbling on it; Hermione’s tongue dancing around the previous marks she has created from the night before.

After a few moments, Hermione’s lips were back on Pansy’s. This time, Pansy grabs Hermione’s backside as she lifts Hermione up into her lap, never breaking the kiss.

“Marry me, Hermione.” Pansy mumbled against Hermione’s lips. Hermione pulled away, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

Pansy uttered an enchantment, a white-gold ring adorned with the most expensive and rare stone she could ever get her hands on appeared on her palm. She slips the ring on Hermione’s ring finger, the emerald twinkling beautifully as the glimmer of sunlight hit it.

A single tear slipped from Hermione’s eye, followed by a few more and before Pansy knew it, Hermione was full on bawling against her neck. She loved it when Hermione lets her guard down, only Pansy ever saw this side of Hermione – the vulnerable yet still strong-willed woman she has fallen in love with. Pansy gripped Hermione’s chin, kissing every inch of her face as she mumbled how much she loved her, now, Fiancé.

And with that, Hermione took Pansy’s hand as they walked from Pansy’s bedroom into her bath; Pansy’s back pressed against Hermione’s naked front as they submerged themselves into the sea of a rose water – making love to each other for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I made art based on this fic! If you want to check it out, it’s on my instagram page @artsyxdestiny :)


End file.
